fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gawain Rubedo
Gawain Rubedo '(ゴーエーン ルベド, ''Gōēn Rubedo) is the current '''Red Knight (赤騎士, Akakishi) of his generation, having inherited the title from his father, after the latter's death, and at the age of 18. As the Red Knight, Gawain is the leader of the Triumvirate, as well as being considered the strongest member, as well as one of the strongest people working for the Magic Council. He has been absent for 10 years, due to taking a 10-year job at the country Sin, completing it only recently. Despite technically being affiliated with both the Triumvirate and Magic Council, Gawain rarely fulfills his role in either, and takes on dangerous jobs and tasks that an S-Class Mage would, for "thrill seeking". As such, he has gained a reputation and other countries over the years, not simply Fiore alone. Futhermore, he is infamous for possessing "Dragon ancestry", thanks to his ancestor, the first Red Knight, being a Human-Dragon hybrid. Appearance Gawain is an adult man, with a muscular body, as a result of his many travels. He is known for being a tall individual, and large. Gawain has long, spikey brown hair, with a ponytail that reaches passed his rear, and almost touches the floor, and brown, pupiless eyes. Gawain's attire consists of a sleeveless red and black jacket, with a flattened high collar, a white cross on his stomach, and a cloth tied to his belt, around his waist. He wears a pair of black gloves, and white jeans, complete with red shoes. On his belt, Gawain has the word "Free" inscribed onto them, while he wears a red headband with the words "Rock You" written on them. On his biceps, he has two lone belts, though the reason for why is unknown. Personality Equipment Makkaryū (真っ赤竜, Deep Red Dragon): Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Dragodrive ' Dragodrive' (ドラゴドライブ, Doragodoraibu): Due to his Dragon ancestry, Gawain possesses "dragon blood", but it has become diluted through the years. However, his family has long created a unique form of magic that allows Gawain to strengthen his Dragon blood, and essentially, become a Dragon himself, thus comparing this magic to Dragon Force, due to both possessing the power to gain the power of a Dragon. The process is done by tapping into his dragonic blood, and increasing the "percentage" of which the blood is strengthened. By doing so, Gawain gains dragonic features, and power, the higher the percentage is. It is only around 30% that he gains scales and such, to accompany his dragon heritage. However, despite this magic's seemingly powerful ability, being capable of tapping into the power of a Dragon, going over 40% or even 50 can result in Gawain potentially losing control of himself, becoming swallowed by the power itself, and with that, become unable to revert back to normal, and become an actual dragon, one who sunk into madness. It should be noted that, Gawain doesn't show any form of vulnerability towards the power of Dragon Slayer Magic at the early stages. It is only when he reaches 50% or more that Dragon Slayers seem to have any form of effect on him as it would on a Dragon. *'Hidden Dragon' (秘竜,'' Hiryū''): *'Scaled Dragon' (鱗竜, Kokeryū): *'Dragon Knight' (竜士, Ryūshi): *'Mad Dragon King' (狂竜王, Kyōryūō): Trivia *Gawain's appearance is based off of Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear. *Gawain is one of the Knights of the Round Table within Arthurian Legend. Typically being King Arthur's nephew, and one of his greatest knights. *Rubedo means "Red", reflecting on Gawain's position as the Red Knight. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Knight Category:Mage